Little
English Etymology , from West Germanic *lutila-''. Cognate with Dutch ''luttel, German lützel/luetzel, West Frisian lyts, L.G. lütt, O.H.G. luzzil, M.H.G. lützel, O.E. ; and perh. to O.E. lytig "deceitful, lot deceit", Goth. liuts deceitful, lutjan "to deceive"; cf. also Icel. lítill "little", Sw. liten, Dan. liden, lille, Goth. leitils, which appear to have a different root vowel. More at lout Pronunciation * , * * * * Adjective # Small. #: This is a '''little' table.'' #: It's of '''little' importance.'' # Very young. #: Did he tell you any embarrassing stories about when she was '''little'?'' #: That's the biggest '''little' kid I've ever seen.'' # Younger. #: This is my '''little' sister.'' # #* 1871 October 18, The One-eyed Philosopher pseudonym, "Street Corners", in Judy: or the London serio-comic journal, volume 9, page 255 http://books.google.com/books?id=_B4oAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA255: #*: If you want to find Little France, take any turning on the north side of Leicester square, and wander in a zigzag fashion Oxford Streetwards. The Little is rather smokier and more squalid than the Great France upon the other side of the Manche. #* 2004, Barry Miles, Zappa: A Biography, 2005 edition, ISBN 080214215X, page 5: #*: In the forties, hurdy-gurdy men could still be heard in all those East Coast cities with strong Italian neighbourhoods: New York, Baltimore, Philadelphia and Boston. A visit to Baltimore's Little Italy at that time was like a trip to Italy itself. Antonyms * large, big * big * big Translations * Arabic: (ṣaġīr) * Aragonese: chicote * Armenian: փոքր (p'ok'r), * Basque: * Chinese: 小 (xiǎo) * Crimean Tatar: kiçik, kiçkene * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: , * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hindi: (ćhoṭā) * Hungarian: , * Interlingua: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 小さい (ちいさい, chiisai) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , * Lao: * Macedonian: * Mapudungun: * Norwegian: * Rapanui: iti * Russian: * Sanskrit: * Santali: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Sicilian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: (chinna) * Urdu: (ćhoṭā) * Finnish: * German: * Hebrew: * Irish: * Macedonian: , * Armenian: փոքր (p'ok'r) * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: (mikrós) * Hebrew: * Hindi: (ćhoṭā) * Hungarian: kis, younger brother: öcs, younger sister: húg * Italian: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , * Macedonian: , * Norwegian: * Scots: wee * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: yngre, lille- * Telugu: (chinna) * Urdu: (ćhoṭā) * : *: Syriac: ܙܥܘܪܐ (z‘ūrā, z‘ūro) , ܙܥܘܪܬܐ (z‘ūrtā, z‘ūrto) *: Hebrew: זעורא (z‘ūrā, z‘ūro) , זעורתא (z‘ūrtā, z‘ūrto) * : cenik * : 小 (xiǎo) * : klein * : થોડું * : lítill * : mikra * : kecil * : كوچنى (kuchnay) * : menor (2); poco , poca ,(2) * : bach, bychan Adverb # Not much. #: This is a '''little' known fact.'' #: She spoke '''little' and listened less.'' Antonyms * much Translations * Arabic: (qalīlan) * Armenian: , * Basque: * Chamicuro: * Chinese: 少 (shǎo) * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Gujarati: થોડું * Hebrew: , * Hungarian: , * Ido: poka * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: 少ない (すくない, sukunai) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Macedonian: * Old English: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Spanish: , Determiner # Not much, only a little: only a small amount (of). #: There is '''little' water left.'' #: We had very '''little' to do.'' Usage notes * is used with uncountable nouns, with plural countable nouns. Antonyms * much Translations * Armenian: , * Czech: * Dutch: , een beetje * Estonian: * Finnish: , * German: * Hindi: (thoṛā) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , * Macedonian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Telugu: (konchem), (konta) * Urdu: (thoṛā) Related terms * a little * little by little Category:100 English basic words Category:English degree adverbs ang:little ar:little de:little et:little el:little es:little fa:little fr:little fy:little ko:little hr:little io:little id:little it:little kn:little kk:little ku:little lo:little li:little hu:little ml:little my:little nl:little ja:little no:little pl:little pt:little ru:little simple:little fi:little sv:little ta:little te:little th:little tr:little vi:little zh:little